Duet
by Axwind
Summary: DQ8. Amidst the happiness of her friends' wedding banquet, Jessica struggles to choose between what she thinks she wants and what her heart longs for. Angelo inevitably invites her to dance, but will she accept? And what will happen if she does?


Duet

Decisions can be so hard sometimes, don't you think?

A slim band of solid gold fitted with a glittering, exotic ruby sits in my hand, its facets catching and reflecting the light. I've no idea how Lorenzo managed to get hold of an Argon heart—he isn't exactly the type to go fighting anything, after all, let alone one of those monstrous lizards—but I _do_ have the ring, don't I? Funny how life circles around sometimes.

I look at my other hand, where I'm holding a finely-wrought Templar's ring crafted of solid silver and with the emblem of the Goddess engraved in its surface in stark red and white. When I first received it, I wanted only to be rid of the blasted thing as soon as possible. I don't know why I still have it. It's not like I value it or anything, I've just never gotten around to giving it back. Not that Angelo would actually ta—

"Jessica! There you are! I was wondering where you'd gotten off to."

Goddess! I almost jump out of my skin at the sound of his voice behind me. Clamping my fingers over the rings, I stuff them down the front of my dress—why do these fancy gowns never have pockets?—and whirl around to whip Angelo with an angry retort. Bastard deserves it after scaring me half to death. "Angelo! What the blazes do you think you're doing?"

"Just saying hello," he grins. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Aside from nearly having a heart attack, I couldn't be better!"

Angelo laughs, still smirking. "You leapt almost a foot into the air, did you know that? Anyway, I do apologize. Perhaps I could make it up to you with a dance?"

We're in Trodain Castle's main audience hall for Erdrick and Princess Medea's wedding celebration. The place is huge, with lots of columns and red carpet, and a few long wood tables have been brought in and put along the sides and piled with all kinds of food for the feast. Yangus is over there digging in like a miner who's just struck gold.

But most of the guests are in the middle of the room dancing. I didn't think King Trode even knew how! But he and Medea started things off just a little while ago, father and daughter sharing a dance together before he passed her off to her new husband. It looks like a lot of fun. I've not danced often, but when I have I always enjoyed it.

I just don't fancy sharing a dance with _him._

"Dream on, choirboy."

"Oh, come now, Jessica," he argues. "What harm can it do?"

I turn and fix Angelo with the iciest glare I can summon. And if that doesn't work, I may have to singe his eyebrows a little with my magic. But men—_especially_ men like Angelo—can be more stubborn than mules if they want to be. If only he weren't so infuriatingly handsome, I wouldn't feel so confused right now.

Angelo's not in his red Templar's uniform tonight. No, like everyone here, he's gone and fancied himself up. I have to admit, he almost looks like a gentleman in that deep violet overcoat. _Almost._ Not that I'd ever tell him, though. I'd never hear the end of it. But with the coat, his white silk tunic, black slacks and boots, he does cut a rather dashing figure.

And then there's that damnably charming smile of his. I suppose it makes most girls go weak in the knees. Me? Hardly. I'd just as soon wipe the stupid thing off his face. But he does have nice eyes. Blue with just a touch of gray. And his long ponytail of silver hair isn't so bad, either. But pretty boy looks or no, he still irritates the hell out of me.

I sigh. "I don't feel like it. Go ask one of your admirers, why don't you?"

"Because it's _you_ I want to be with, Jessica. _Only_ you."

I raise an eyebrow. "And how many times have you used _that_ line?"

"Never before," he flashes those eyes at me, "and never again. One dance, and one only. Is that really so much to ask?"

----------

"Actually," she tells me. "it is."

Typical Jessica. She's got a lot of spirit in her. I think that's why I'm so fond of her. She's really quite a challenge. And I've never been one to pass up a challenge. Oh, she'll dance with me in the end, I'm sure of it. I'm already wearing her down, you see. And one dance is all it'll take to open her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

I think that's what I like most about her. That and her grit. Jessica's a refreshing change of pace for me, you understand. I've gotten tired of charming the same doey-eyed girls all the time. It's gotten too easy, I think. Not that it comes as any surprise to me, mind. I'm just too attractive for my own good. Too bad Jessica doesn't seem to notice. But that's about to change.

I step closer to her and slip my hand around her waist. "Come on. You'll be able to say you shared a dance with the most devilishly handsome young bachelor ever to grace these magnificent halls. What could be better than that?"

Jessica shakes off my grasp and scowls at me like a jailcat that's suddenly been doused with cold water. "I'll think of something."

"Are you so determined not to enjoy yourself tonight?"

"I was perfectly fine until you showed up," Jessica folds her arms beneath her sizable breasts. "Just leave me alone, Angelo."

Again, I move near her, this time taking her hand. It's small and soft and delicate. I do so love a woman's hands. "But that's just it, Jessica. You _are_ alone."

"No, I'm not! What _are_ you blathering on about?"

"Look at yourself. Everyone is chumming up with each other or dancing or otherwise having a good time. Everyone except you."

I know why, of course. And I'm sure she does, too. But it's not good for her to keep herself apart like this. Perhaps it was proving more difficult than she had thought, adjusting to her brother's death. At least while we had been journeying together, she'd had her anger against Dhoulmagus and Rapthorne to keep her going. But now? Almost six months later?

Jessica sighs. "Don't go there. I'm not in the mood, alright?"

"You know Alistair would have wanted you to enjoy yourself. Life must go on, after all. Isn't it time for you to let him go?"

"That's _my_ business," she snaps, "and I'll thank you to keep out of it!"

I slide my arm from her hand to her elbow and lean close. "Are you sure? Sometimes all you need is a sympathetic ear. Mine's available if you care to use it."

"I'm sure," she snickers. "Thanks, but no. I'm fine."

"I doubt that. But you _are_ incredibly beautiful. Shall we dance?"

Her gown is a lovely, strapless thing of dark blue Argonian silk trimmed with white lace. It's cut quite low, offering me a tantalizing glimpse of her generously endowed bosom. No doubt that sight alone has driven countless men mad with longing—Jessica's taste in clothing has always been, shall we way, a little on the provocative side. Not that I mind. She's quite a sexy little thing. If only she wasn't so stubborn, we'd get along fine. But then, the thrill of the chase is what makes the pursuit so much fun in the first place.

White satin gloves cover her arms up to the elbows, and a pair of sparkling sapphires dangle from her ears. Her cheeks are pink with just a touch of rouge, and her lips are a thin line of soft, rose-colored flesh. The scent of her perfume—Ascanthan lilacs, if I'm not mistaken—wafts around me and teases my nose with its intoxicating aroma.

I think it's Jessica's hair that most readily sets her apart, though. It's as fiery as her temper, a deep and blazing red that I've seldom seen in other women. Usually, she pulls it into a pair of cute ponytails, one at the back of each temple. Not tonight, though. Tonight she's finally let it down, and I must say, it is gorgeous. It spills down over her bare shoulders in a lovely cascade of loose curls, shimmering like threads of fine silk.

Jessica shakes her head hopelessly. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Smart girl," I grin.

----------

"Fine, Angelo. But _only_ this one."

Still smiling, he sweeps into a low bow and touches his lips against the back of my hand. "My dear Jessica, would you allow me the honor of a dance?"

"Didn't I just say I would? And I am _not_ your 'dear.'"

"If you say so," he shrugs, still grinning. He leads me to the dance floor, his fingers still grasping mine, and we take our places. "By the way, have I told you how absolutely ravishing you look tonight?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Laying it on thick, are we?"

"Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," Angelo winks. "None of the other women here could hope to be half as radiant as you."

"Thanks," I say, a trifle unsteadily.

The royal musicians are starting up another of those old Trodainian waltzes, and amidst the violins and cellos, the harps and the flutes and the horns, there is also the soft tinkling of a piano underneath it all. I've always liked pianos, though I don't much know how to play one. I can find a few chords here and there, but that's about all I can remember of the lessons Mum used to give me back home in Alexandria when I was little.

Angelo places one of his hands—they're strong but not large, slender and with the supple fingers of a trained fencer—on my waist as he takes my left hand in his right. His nails are finely trimmed, which doesn't surprise me—Angelo's always so fussy about his appearance—but his grasp is much more gentle than I expect. And still so damnably distracting that I almost miss the first step as Angelo starts to dance.

"By the Goddess, Angelo! You could have warned me!"

He smirks. "Weren't you paying attention? I asked if you were ready."

_No, I was so entranced by your pretty fingers that I almost tripped over my own feet! Goddess, what is _wrong_ with me?_

I wish I knew. I think. I have my suspicions, but it just can't be that. It _can't._ It's just not possible, not with how much he annoys me every time he opens his mouth. Sure we're friends, of a sort, but… there's so much about him I just _do not_ like. The gambling, the flirting, and his incurable vanity, for starters. I swear, he spends more time in front of a mirror than I do!

"Sorry, my mind was wandering," I tell him.

"No matter, you're doing quite well now. I must say, Jessica, you dance exquisitely."

I blush in spite of myself as I waltz with Angelo around the great hall. How _does_ he do that to me? I want to glare at him, but I can't help feeling a little pleased by the compliment. I easily keep up with the three-step beat of the music as I follow Angelo's lead. He _is_ a good dance partner, I can't deny that, and he moves with an almost courtly elegance.

It isn't hard for me to keep up with him—Mum used to have me practice this sort of thing with Alistair all the time when I was growing up, said it was something a lady ought to know how to do. It's strange, though, having Angelo leading me now instead of Alistair. Soon it'll be Lorenzo instead, but… I don't know if I want that.

Angelo stretches out his arm in time with the music, and I spin away from him and then back again. As I clasp his fingers, our eyes meet, and my skin tingles with warmth. Funny, Lorenzo's eyes never do that to me. I can't even remember what color they are.

The music swells, and I spin away from Angelo again and twirl back to him, my heart thudding in my chest. It's probably just from the dancing. But the feel of Angelo's fingers grasping mine is almost electric. _Get a hold of yourself, Jessica. Just get this over with and you'll be fine._ The song shouldn't last much longer, thankfully—I think I've heard it somewhere before—and when it is I'll finally be done with this ridic—

Suddenly everything's spinning, and I realize that Angelo's got me by the waist, twirling me overhead in time with the music. It isn't so bad, really, if a bit fast, but then something gold and shiny flies out of the front of my dress and clatters to the floor a few feet away. The ring! _Don't you dare see it, Angelo! Don't you _dare!

But he does. Oh, Goddess, he does!

He sets me down and picks it up. "What's this?"

----------

"Give that back!" Jessica thrusts out her hand expectantly.

Oh, but I don't think I will just yet. I know an Argon ring when I see one, and I also know what it means. An odd sensation steals over me, then, an ugly heat that twists my gut into knots as I look at the glittering red ruby set upon its golden band. Princess Medea has a ring not unlike this one, a traditional gift from an Argonian prince to his bride.

I shake my head. "Not until you tell me what this is all about, Jessica. Who gave this to you? That fat oaf Charmless?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snaps. "I'd never marry that brat!"

"Then who is it?"

Jessica snatches the ring away before I can stop her and stuffs it down her dress again. Her brown eyes are blazing as they meet mine. "It's none of your business, Angelo. You'll find out soon enough, anyway. The ceremony's going to be at Savella in a few months."

"But why haven't you said anything?" I ask. "And I haven't heard anyone else mention anything about another wedding, either."

"That's because they don't know. Hardly anyone does, yet."

I raise an eyebrow and grin. "Ah, eloping, are we? That does sound like you."

Jessica shakes her head furiously, her hands flying to her hips. She _does_ have a temper, let me tell you! It makes her so much more adorable, though. Ah, there's nothing quite so gorgeous as those narrowed eyes, those quivering pink lips, and the way her breasts swell with every angry breath. She really is beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" Jessica growls.

_Was_ I staring? Funny, I didn't even realize it. "Nothing. Just thinking how lucky your fiancé is to have snagged such a prize, that's all."

"A prize, am I? Is that what you think I am?"

"No, Jessica, not at all," I wave my hands in front me placatingly. Damn, how is it when I'm with her I _always_ put my foot in my mouth? "I only meant—"

She shakes her head. "Forget it, Angelo. Just leave me alone, alright?"

Before I know it, she's gone, storming off the dance floor and out of the great hall. I suppose I should have expected as much—Jessica's always been like that—but I still can't help feeling that I've hurt her. That hot knife is still there, twisting its way through my insides, and suddenly I realize what it is.

_By the Goddess, I'm actually jealous!_

If _I_ were to give Jessica an engagement ring, it wouldn't be any bit of cheap ruby glass, Argon heart or no. She deserves nothing less than the most magnificent and flawless diamond in the world. Or at least something like that. I doubt she'd ever want to marry me, though, what with how _splendidly_ we get along.

I walk to the banquet table, not quite sure what to do, and a few lovely young ladies catch my eye. A blond and a brunette. Pretty enough, I suppose, but… somehow I'm wanting other company tonight. The companionship of a certain fiery redhead, perhaps. Even if we just end up arguing again, at least I'll be with her.

Taking a sip of wine, I nod to the girls but make no move to join them. Maybe being apart from her these past few months made me see her differently now, I don't know. But something about this whole engagement she's gotten into seems odd, and come to think of it, so does she. I think it's about time I found out why.

----------

The air is cool out here, but refreshingly so. I'm standing outside on one of the upper courtyards next to the rear battlements. To the west, mountains loom in the distance, and before me the sea crashes endlessly against the base of the ridge upon which the castle is built. The smell of brine lingers in the air, and water stretches out to the north as far as I can see.

"I thought I'd find you here," Angelo murmurs.

I turn around with an irritated sigh. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

He grins impishly. "Did you really think you could keep me away that easily? You'll have to do better than that."

"What do you want, Angelo?"

He looks away, suddenly serious, then finds my eyes again. "I'm sorry. About what I said inside. Forgive me?"

"I suppose," I nod. "Was that all?"

"Will you at least tell me who the lucky man is?"

Now it's my turn to look away. "Lorenzo."

"_What?"_ Angelo exclaims. "You're not seriously thinking of marrying that fop, are you?"

"Now you see why I haven't told anyone else yet? They'd have the same reaction as you, Angelo. And I wouldn't blame them."

He turns me to face him. "But why him?"

"We were engaged before, remember? At least, Lorenzo thought so. After Rapthorne was defeated, Mum and I decided to go ahead with it."

"You mean she insisted, don't you?"

Angelo lets go of my arm and starts pacing. Fuming, actually. What is the matter with him? I have to admit I'm touched by his concern, but it's still my life and my choice to make. And I meant what I said about Lorenzo—sure, he still looks a little like a weasel, but he's grown since taking that little world tour of his.

I frown. "I've told you enough, Angelo. My mind's made up, and don't think you can change it. I'm marrying Lorenzo and that's it."

"Do you love him?" Angelo asks quietly.

"That's a rather personal question, don't you think?" I turn away again. "And why is this so bloody important to you?"

Angelo shrugs. "It just is. Do you love him or not?"

I sigh. "I don't know…"

For a moment, Angelo doesn't say anything. Maybe he's too stunned that I'm marrying someone I'm not even sure I love. I have to admit, I'm more than a little stunned myself. How _did_ this happen? In the old days I never would have allowed it, but ever since I lost Alistair, it hasn't been the same. _I_ haven't been the same.

It hasn't been easy, living without him, but I've tried. Would he want me to marry Lorenzo? Honestly, I don't think he would. Because… because I wouldn't be happy with him. How do I know that? How can I be sure? _Because, Jess… your heart's already with someone else._ I look slowly at Angelo. No, that's just ridiculous!

He looks at me incredulously. "You agreed to marry him and you don't even know if you love him? That's not like you, Jessica."

"I know…"

"So why did you do it? It's about Alistair, isn't it?"

There's not much point in denying anything now. I nod. "I think it might be. With him gone, I'm the only one Mum has left. It hasn't been easy to adjust."

"That can't be all," Angelo argues.

"No. I guess avenging him wasn't enough. For me to let go, that is. My life seems so empty without him. I thought Lorenzo could change that."

Angelo snorts. "Hardly. The man can barely tie his own shoes."

"True," I agree, "but at least I wouldn't be alone."

"You shouldn't marry someone just because you're lonely. Love is the only good reason, Jessica. I would only ever marry for love."

I snicker. "You're not the marrying type, Angelo."

"Oh, I could be," he grins, "if I ever met the right girl. Someone with spirit."

Is he saying what I think he's saying? No, Angelo's too much of a skirt-chaser to ever settle down with anyone. Still, I can't help the nervous twitter that suddenly flutters through my belly like a horde of butterflies. Why does that _always_ happen when I'm around him? I swear, I don't know whether to kill him or… or kiss him…

"And who might that be?" I ask cautiously.

He moves closer. "Someone special. Let me tell you a story, Jessica. About a handsome young man who thought he had everything. After helping deliver the world from evil, he went on his travels, seeing the world and setting up homes for children who were orphaned as he once was. But though the smiles on their faces gave him great joy, he came to realize something was missing. Something very important."

"What was it?"

"He was alone, Jessica. He didn't have anyone to share his happiness with. He'd been apart from his friends for many months and thought about them often. Especially… especially one of them, who meant more to him than he realized. It wasn't until he saw her again that he understood what was in his heart."

I know what he's saying now, but it's still so hard to believe. "How does your story end, Angelo? Does he share his feelings with her?"

"I don't know," he answers softly. "She's promised to another, after all."

Suddenly I turn away, my face hot. He can't be talking about _me,_ can he? But… who else could it be? My heart leaps even as I cringe at the thought of being with him. I take the rings out of my dress, both his and Lorenzo's, and hold one in each hand. _What am I supposed to do? Do I really want to marry Lorenzo? Or is Angelo right? Am I just lonely?_

And there's something else. "How do I know you won't go running off with the next pretty face that strikes your fancy?"

"Yours is the only pretty face I want, Jessica."

"But it's promised to Lorenzo, as you just pointed out. Or did you forget?"

He moves up next to me, his gaze suddenly intense. "Don't marry him! Even if you don't want to be with me, at least call this absurd wedding off."

"You really mean that?" I ask wonderingly.

"I just don't want to see you unhappy. And I know you will be if you go through with this. Follow your heart, remember?"

_Follow my heart…_ Alistair's words, spoken to me from beyond death in Alexandra's tower. Was he speaking to me again? How could I have forgotten? Suddenly it's so clear now. I look down at the two rings, my eyes moving back and forth between them. Lorenzo's glittering Argon ring in one hand, and Angelo's old Templar's ring in the other.

I nod. "I remember…"

Lorenzo's never made me feel the way Angelo does. My heart hammers against my chest as I stand there before the battlement and look out at the sea. I think I've always known, really. It was just so preposterous to think about that I dismissed it. I mean, him and me? Can you imagine that? But right now I can't imagine _not_ being with him.

_I'm sorry to break your heart again, Lorenzo, but I've got to follow mine._

Closing my hand over Lorenzo's ring, I reach back and throw it as hard and as far as I can over the side of the castle wall. It sparkles in the moonlight, a tiny flicker of gold in the darkness, and flies out over the water to plummet beneath the waves with a splash.

Angelo stares at me, open-mouthed. "Jessica! Wha—"

"Angelo?" I turn to him and raise an eyebrow.

He blinks. "Yes?"

"Shut up."

With that, I reach up, grasp the side of his face with one hand, and press my lips against his. My heart slams against my chest as I kiss him. Have I gone _insane?_ Maybe, but so help me, I don't care! The softness of Angelo's mouth, the sound of his heart beating, they're all I know right now. They're all I _want_ to know. After a moment, I feel him slip his arms around my waist and return the kiss with a passion that nearly steals the breath from my lungs.

----------

_Dear, sweet Goddess above!_

If there is a heaven—and at the moment I'm very inclined to believe there is—this can't be far from it. The sweetness of her lips, the warmth of her body, the feel of it so close to mine. The fragrance of her hair, the softness of her skin. For a time, I simply hold her close, burying my fingers in her hair and kissing her passionately,

It's almost funny, in a way. I've spent time with many women over the years—chasing them, wooing them, kissing them—but I've never truly been in love before. It's just easier to play the field when you don't let your own feelings get involved, you understand. I thought I could do the same with Jessica, but my heart seems to have gotten the better of me.

Not that I mind.

At last I pull away, coming up for air. And for once, I'm not sure what to say. My lips are still tingling from the kiss, itching for more. I grin. "That was… unexpected."

"Is that all you can say?" Jessica huffs.

"I did like it, Jessica. Very much. So I assume this means the wedding's off?"

In answer, she opens her other hand. My old ring is there, a plain band of silver with the red and white emblem of the Goddess upon it. Jessica looks at it for a moment, then slips it on the ring finger of her left hand. She looks at me with an impish grin. "Of course it's off. But I don't plan on wearing this shabby old thing forever, either."

"Shabby? That's my ring, you know."

"And I chose it over one worth a king's ransom!" Jessica puts her hands on her hips, "So you'd better replace it, Angelo."

I grin even as a thrill rushes through me. "Would a diamond suffice?"

"That sounds lovely," she purrs, moving close to me again. "I never did like red much, now that I think about it."

"Neither did I. Perhaps we should elope, eh?"

Jessica's eyes flash. "Not on your life! I want all our friends there, I want flowers and swans and a church and the whole deal! You even _try_ to skimp out on that and I'll wring your scrawny little neck, you floppy-haired choirboy!"

"Ah, so you _will_ marry me, then?" I laugh.

"Maybe," she teases. "Let's just see how this goes for now. Us, I mean."

Us. I do so like the sound of that. I like it very much. Pulling Jessica near, I slide my arms around her again and hold her. My lips find hers again, and for a while I lose myself in the wonderful sensation of kissing her. I've kissed girls before, of course, but it's never been quite like this. Never so vital, so passionate.

I have to admit, I've fallen for her.

Jessica breaks away for just a moment, smiling softly. "I know who I love…"

As she lays her head against my shoulder, I hear music, faint but unmistakable. Looks like the banquet's still going on downstairs. Strings, winds, pipes, and the piano play a pleasant, charming little melody. Another waltz, by the sound of it. Must be coming from one of the open windows. Suddenly a wonderful idea springs to mind.

I step away and bow. "My lady, a dance?"

Jessica hears the music, too, and smiles. "I'd like that."

Grinning, I hold out my hands, and she slips into them, sliding one arm up around the back of my neck as one of mine settles on her waist. The fingers of her other hand clasp mine, and after a moment we begin to move, our eyes fixed on one another. We waltz together under the stars, in the moon's soft light, a gentle breeze cooling our cheeks.

I know who I love, too.


End file.
